Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.20\times 10^{1})\times (3.00\times 10^{-3})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.20\times 3.00) \times (10^{1}\times 10^{-3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 9.6 \times 10^{1\,+\,-3}$ $= 9.6 \times 10^{-2}$